Te esperare
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Una noche hermosa en Pella y una fiesta donde dos personas que han estado separadas se encuentran. -Te estare esperando Hecha por Sam mei y por mi


Esta historia esta hecha por Sam Mei y por mi. Disfrutenla

La noche ha llegado, las estrellas brillan en el firmamento acompañando a la gran luna que ilumina con su luz la hermosa ciudad de Pella, que a tan altas horas cualquiera creería silenciosa como los confines del mundo, mas no es así, esa noche la ciudad de Pella anda en alboroto, su rey Filipo ha organizado una nueva fiesta donde el vino y la lujuria corren como sátiro tras ninfa, un simposio digno de reyes, una bacanal digna de Dionisos, una fiesta demasiado grande, llena de gente y ruidosa, nada agradable para los nuevos invitados que estaban llegando y mucho menos para el "heredero" de Filipo, quien miraba a todos lados, perdido, se notaba que él no quería estar ahí, tan solo era una molestia el haber sido "invitado". Cargaba en su mano una copa de vino y saludaba a los invitados sin demasiado afán aunque tampoco es que los invitados estuvieran felices con la estadía en ese lugar del supuesto heredero al trono macedonio, y mucho menos tras la pelea que ocasiono antes de su destierro y los ofensivos comentarios que profirió contra aquel que era su progenitor, solo unas pocas personas se alegraban de su vuelta temporal, entre ellos un joven de ojos azules que no había dejado de mirar al "heredero" desde que hiciese acto de presencia sin embargo había alguien que no iba a dejar que se apartase así como así, disculpándose con sus compañeros, cosa que en realidad no hubiera hecho faltas pues el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraban hubiera hecho que ni se dieran cuenta de su falta, el joven que no había apartado la vista de Alejandro se acercó a él cauteloso

-¿Tanto te ha afectado el destierro que ni a tus amigos te acercas Alejandro?-hablo con voz calmada

Levantó su mirada, dejando la copa en el suelo para medio sonreír al otro, no muy animado, cosa que en verdad se notaba, demasiado. Sus gestos ahora eran quizá más maduros e impersonales, no tan cercano como antaño había sido. Sin embargo, se veía bien, más o menos bien. Dio un suave golpecito al sitio que había a su lado, sacudiéndose el flequillo para apartarlo de sus ojos.

-Un poco sí que afectó -susurra-

Suspiro levemente al ver en tal estado a su amigo, sabía que era normal que se sintiese así, tampoco es que a el le apeteciera mucho estar en esa fiesta, solo había ido por que Clito se lo había pedido y Nearco le había arrastrado con la excusa de que vería a Alejandro. Con cautela se sentó a su lado manteniendo la copa de vino entre sus manos.

-un poco bastante, ya ni siquiera me hablas con tu tono de voz usual, ¿dónde está aquel Alejandro que no se avergonzaba de sus palabras y menso ante mí?, ¿acaso se ha quedado en Epiro? -dijo ante sus susurró

Le miró largamente, pensativo, se notaba claramente que el joven Alejandro no estaba seguro de cómo responder ante eso. ¿Había una parte de él que había desaparecido? Lo dudaba, pero no tenía ganas de volver a ser el mismo que en aquel entonces, porque ello supondría el volver a ser el hijo "bastardo y lamentablemente heredero" de Filipo, no quería sentirse así, era como si lo despreciaran solo por ser Alejandro... cosa que él nunca hizo.

-¿Y tú qué Hefestión? Antes te hubieras quejado de ese tono usual... y de las palabras que lo acompañaban -dijo con una media sonrisa, mirando a su amigo- Además... Alejandro es Alejandro, no tiene por qué hacer cosas de niños para seguir siendo él

Rio levemente ante esto tomando un ligero trago de vino, desviando su mirada a la fiesta justo para ver como Filipo caía redondo por tanto alcohol.

-quizás haya cambiado, es tiempo el que hace que no estas aquí, -le miro a los ojos- demasiado -murmuro más para sí que para el otro- pero me alegro de que sigas siendo tu a pesar de todo, mi noble y amado Aquiles

Alejandro sonríe algo más, viendo de reojo como su padre cae en redondo, es desagradable, le encantaría mofarse de él, pero no puede, porque entonces ya sí que no serviría de nada el haber ido ahí para enmendarse y tratar de que le dejen volver a casa. Ha preferido ignorar el demasiado de Hefestión, sabe que eso no va dirigido a él, aunque le reconforta que lo sienta igual. Sin embargo, se gira al escuchar nombrar a Aquiles, agarrando su mano con cuidado.

-Por ti, mi Patroclo... por ti vuelvo a ser un niño si es necesario... -acaricia suavemente su mano-

Hefestión no puede evitar sonreírle mientras nota la mano del príncipe sobre la suya, solo los dioses saben cuánto lo ha extrañado, no, ni siquiera ellos pueden hacerse a la idea. Hefestión suelta la copa de vino tomando la mano de Alejandro entre las suyas, mirándole a los ojos.

-No es que me desagrades siendo un niño, pero siendo adulto aun me gustas más Alejandro

No puede evitarlo, el contacto con la mano de Hefestión es agradable, pero también le hace sentir raro, porque lleva demasiado tiempo sin tocarlo y su cuerpo se resiente, anhela sentir a Hefestión como suyo, pero no debe, y menos ahora que él es un proscrito, no puede causarle problemas a su amigo y amante.

Sin embargo, una risa suave ante sus palabras escapa de sus labios. Sí, también prefiere a Hefestión de mayor, así pueden hacer muchas más cosas que cuando eran pequeños... aunque quizá con menos libertad. Levanta su mano libre, acariciando la mejilla del otro con cuidado, se acerca a él lo justo para hacer que sus labios rocen.

-Te eché en falta, mi amado amigo

Una parte de su corazón se alivia al escuchar esa leve risa, la ha extrañado tanto como sus caricias, como sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno en una danza de la que muy seguro el dios Eros estaría orgulloso igual que Afrodita, la del dulce aliento que todo el mundo anhela y que aquel soldado macedonio siempre encontraba entre los labios del que era un proscrito, eso labios que se acercaban a los suyos rozándolos, una tentación que nadie podría rechazar y que él no se plantea ni por asomo hacerlo.

-Y yo a ti- le dice antes de unir sus labios con los de Alejandro, no es un beso pasional, de amantes que se van a unir en ese momento, es peligroso hacer que así sea, aunque que todos estén tan bebidos que ni se enterarían es mejor no arriesgarse, aunque a Hefestión le da igual la condena que le infligiesen, sabe que si lo castigasen Alejandro se sentiría culpable y su amado ya carga con demasiadas cosas sobre los hombros.

Alejandro deja que sus labios se unan, le agrada, claro que le agrada, pero igual siente que si hacen eso mucho tiempo perderá el control y volverá el beso a uno pasional, llevándose a Hefestión a cualquier lugar para hacer con él todo aquello que se le ocurra... y no debe, pero le encantaría hacerlo, y cada vez, la tentación es mayor.

Se aparta rápido, cuidando de no tocar al otro para que no se le vaya la mano a lugares deseados, anhela seguir tocando la piel del otro. "Contrólate, Alejandro" se dice, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para hacerse con todo su auto control, no puede perder a su amigo, no a ese.

Mira a su alrededor, están solos, los demás apenas pueden sostenerse en pie, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos sin que nadie se entere? Se levanta, todavía de la mano del otro, sabe que hoy no habrá guardias, así que se puede permitir el lujo de pasear.

-¿Vienes a dar una vuelta, mi amado Patroclo?

Hefestión trata de ahogar un quejido cuando el otro se separa, sabe que es lo mas racional, pero su cuerpo le pide algo más que un simple beso, le pide volver a ser marcado por aquel al que ama,, pero sabe que no se puede y por eso aunque desearía llevárselo a su cuarto, no lo hace. Apretando ligeramente su mano, por si acaso se le ocurre la idea de soltarlo, es un acto irracional e impulsivo, todo Hefestión teme que Alejandro se marche.

-está bien-sonríe poniéndose en pie y caminando junto a él hacia la salida de la sala sin mirar específicamente a ningún lado, no quiere ver las cosas intimas de los demás, después de todo ese no es su estilo.

Sale de la sala aun tomado de la mano de Alejandro, no piensa soltarlo, no hay por qué hacerlo, no hay nadie en los pasillos de palacio y aquellos que podrían verlos están o ebrios o fornicando o dormidos. "no hay peligro" se dice a si mismo "no le sueltes"

Mientras, Alejandro camina junto a Hefestión, notando el agarre del otro y preguntándose si quizá se siente inseguro por la partida que, tarde o temprano, deberá llevar a cabo, posiblemente cuando despunte el alba, para que su padre ni se acuerde de que estuvo allí y no mande a nadie para que lo busque y mate.

Mira de reojo a los que fornican, en verdad le gustaría estar así con su amado. Rápidamente desvía la mirada, no puede permitirse el lujo de excitarse, o solo el tiempo podrá calmar y bajar su lívido.

Tira con suavidad del otro hasta sacarlo del palacio, llevándolo a los jardines, donde ya nadie queda fuera debido al ligero frío que se encuentra ahí, pero para Alejandro, es el mejor lugar donde puede estar con Hefestión, sabe que no los van a molestar ahí.

-Hefestión... -se gira a verlo, sin soltar su mano, porque sabe que el otro no lo desea así- yo... -se calla, no sabe qué decir, solo quería atraer la atención del moreno.

El soldado no decía nada mientras caminaban, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, sabía que Alejandro debería irse en cuanto Helios asomase por la ciudad, aquello le dolía, le dolía demasiado, saber que tendrían que volver a separarse hasta solo los dioses saben cuánto, le dolía y odiaba a Filipo por ello. Se giró a ver a Alejandro cuando lo llamo, acercándose a él con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, abrazándolo con las emociones a flor de piel, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos, aunque fuera con un mero abrazo, lo necesitaba más que el aire para respirar.

-no digas nada, solo abrázame Alejandro, porque necesito sentirme entre tus brazos tanto como el respirar -le dijo

El príncipe observaba a su amigo, viendo cómo se acercaba, todos sus movimientos le atraían, como una danza sin sentido a la que solo estaba invitado a ver, no a tocar. Por suerte o por desgracia, el soldado se tiró a sus brazos, haciendo que el otro lo tuviese que agarrar y apretarlo con suavidad contra su cuerpo, estrechándolo con cariño.

Era cálido, como siempre, una sensación divina. Apenas oyó las palabras de su acompañante, pero igualmente se mantuvo en silencio, apegándolo más contra su cuerpo, como si los ropajes no existieran y pudieran fundirse en uno solo.

Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del otro, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de Hefestión con cuidado

-Alejandro...-se separó levente de el para mírale a los ojos, esos pozos azules que tanto amaba y que sabía que podía caer en ellos que no se dañaría, que podría perderse en ese mar azul que tanto amor le profesaban, como Odiseo volviendo a su tierra, que sabía que no le faltaría de nada y nunca sufriría alguna penuria- te estaré esperando a tu regreso, aunque tardes años en volver, o aunque nunca regreses, yo te seguiré esperando-le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

De mala gana, el joven príncipe se había separado de su acompañante, mirándole a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos, como siempre le sucedía cuando miraba a Hefestión. No comprendía el por qué, pero su Patroclo conseguía que su piel se erizase y su mente trabajase a ritmo forzado, buscando una forma de poder estar juntos. Aunque las últimas palabras lo tranquilizaron, y mucho.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si le devolviese el gesto a su acompañante. Luego se inclinó un poco, robándole un cálido beso.

Correspondió a ese beso reteniendo las ganas de llorar, sabía que pronto Helios haría acto de presencia, habían tardado en acercarse en la fiesta y ahora que sentía que era el final las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, no quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

-te voy a extrañar mucho Alejandro, ojala Morfeo tenga a bien unirnos en sueños, no será lo mismo, mas, será un consuelo verte- tomo sus manos y las apretó ligeramente-

El príncipe se dejó agarrar, mirando directamente a Hefestión y notando sus ganas de llorar, él también las sentía, pero no quería demostrarlo con tanta sencillez... aunque con el moreno, era capaz de eso y mucho más. Liberó una mano, subiéndola a la mejilla de su acompañante para acariciarla, en un contacto que denotaba un infinito cariño.

-No lo dudes Hefestión... -susurró, bajando la mirada a los labios del otro, sentía que se rompería si lo veía llorar- te prometo que volveré... y ya no solo me verás en tus sueños... -levantó la vista de pronto, con la decisión formada en su mirada- No te preocupes mi Patroclo, volveré antes de lo que piensas

Inspiro hondo relajándose, Alejandro siempre cumplía sus promesas y sabía que esta no era la excepción. Ya notaba los rayos de sol asomando en el cielo, Helios empezaba su recorrido por la bóveda celeste, marchándose hacia occidente igual que haría su amado Aquiles.

-te estaré esperando mi Aquiles-dijo antes de darle un casto beso que sería su recuerdo durante las largas noches de espera.

Alejandro correspondió al beso, agarrando a su acompañante con cuidado antes de girarse a ver como despuntaba el alba, suspiró, no quería irse. Abrazó por última vez a Hefestión y luego se separó, perdiéndose entre los árboles hasta dar con su caballo y marchando de allí antes de que alguien lo encontrase


End file.
